


Tail Lights

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Short and whumpy, Worried Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Merlin drives while Lancelot tries to keep from bleeding out.
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 16





	Tail Lights

The red tail lights on the road ahead of them were reflected on the wet road as if they were bleeding. Lancelot was reminded of his own torso, and glanced down to a similar sight. Crimson stood out on the white rag they had pressed to the stab wound beneath his ribs

"Merlin," he croaked, the name catching on the lump of fear in his throat. It wasn't loud enough for the driver to hear, despite how they sat right next to each other since he was in the passenger seat. Merlin was completely focused on the road however, concentrating on driving as quickly as he safely could in the hazardous conditions. Lancelot cleared his throat to try again. "Merlin, it's seeping through the bandages…"

"Just keep pressure on it," he ordered, only glancing away from the road for a brief second. His blue eyes were wide as he did so, obviously concerned if not downright terrified.

"I can't," Lancelot replied helplessly. "I'm not strong enough to stop the bleeding." He was starting to feel the effects of blood loss already, beginning with a lightheaded feeling and dizziness. To his own ears, speech and cognition hadn't been affected yet beyond being slightly slowed, but his own perception could very well be skewed. Maybe he was slurring his words and thinking irrationally already, as if drunk.

"You're strong enough, Lance," Merlin insisted. "Just hold on a little longer, okay? We're nearly at the hospital. See? There's a sign for it right there." He pointed out the window to where their headlights illuminated the standard white cross on a blue background and took the next exit off the highway. "It'll be alright." He pulled up to the emergency entrance to the hospital. "Stay here, I'm going to go get help." Lancelot nodded as he pressed his eyes closed. When he opened them again, it was to the sight of doctors and paramedics crowding around. He gasped in pain as he was lifted out of the car and onto a stretcher; he hadn't felt any before. The initial adrenaline had buried it and then the continuing fear of not reaching the hospital in time had kept it at bay. Despite the growing fire of the wound in his side, he found himself drifting off even before they'd brought the anaesthetist in for his emergency surgery. It was okay, he supposed, since his life no longer depended on his ability to put pressure on the wound. With his survival literally out of his own hands, he let himself pass out, expecting to wake up in the recovery room with Merlin by his side.


End file.
